Follow spots are stage light fixtures often used in the field of performance and are commonly referred to as “spotlights”. Follow spots generally project a focused and well-defined light beam and are constantly manoeuvred by an operator to “follow” the movements of an actor, singer, dancer on the stage. Follow spots are generally located in the part of the theatre opposite to the stage, on side catwalks of stages in large theatres, or on metal structures above stages for large musical events or stadiums.
Known follow spots are normally provided with a main body, which extends along a longitudinal axis and contains the light source and a plurality of processing elements, adapted to process the light beam projected.
The main body is rotatably supported by a trestle and is manually moved by the operator.
However, known follow spots are characterized by difficult manoeuvrability due to large volumes and the increased weight of the main body to be moved. The main body of follow spots of the known art is generally longer than 1.5 metres long and weighs from 50 to 120 kg. Therefore, in theatres, the manoeuvring space intended for follow spots of known type is quite large and moving the main body is often difficult.
Moreover, stage light fixtures of this type are provided with an external supply unit, which is normally located close to the trestle and is connected to the main body by means of cables. Such a unit weighs approximately 30 kg.
Due to the above-mentioned weights and volumes, the operations of assembling and disassembling each stage light fixture of the known art requires the presence of at least two operators.